


Come

by darveyftw



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darveyftw/pseuds/darveyftw
Summary: Donna doesn't have her apartment keys and spends the night at Harvey's. Everything is normal because they went back to normal. Maybe they did. Or maybe they didn't? - Precanon Darvey
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Donna was spending the night at Harvey's. Something about forgetting her apartment keys and the building manager just happened to be out of town that night. She wasn't going to ask Harvey for help. She thought she could spend the night at a hotel but he heard her cursing in her office right before going home while he passed by hoping they could share a drink before ending the night.

"Why don't you come home with me?"

"What do you think I am? Some of those girls you pick up at a bar?"

He paused for a moment, his face clueless, then figured out what he just said and quickly added:

"No. I meant you could crash at my place this night. No need to search for a hotel at this late hour. It's just one night, not a big deal."

She eyed him suspiciously, weighting the rights and wrongs of this invitation so he added with her silence, bringing his hand to her elbow:

"Come on, I'll let you have the bed."

She was speechless, endlessly thinking about whether this was that good of an idea, but he was already walking with her towards the elevators and he seemed so casual she just let it go and went with it, thinking this actually saves her from all the fuss of booking a hotel room when all she wanted was to get comfortable, forget about the tiring day she had get a good night sleep.

He opened the door for her and let her step inside, following her suit. It has been a long time since she was in his apartment, she thought. It belonged to a time before therapists becoming girlfriends and stolen kisses in offices at night. She was a little dazed and she didn't try to hide it. She walked a bee line to the leather sofa and sat down quietly.

Harvey wasn't that casual too. He just danced with her all through the night in Mike and Rachel's wedding, and having her cheek on his cheek, feeling her warmth and holding her close in his arms didn't help him forget about it that easily. On the contrary, it made him realize even more the strong feelings he had for her and the nights that came after that weren't easy at all. He'd wake up at four in the morning sweaty from a dream about her and his heart clutched when he'd realize she wasn't lying next to him, when that'd make him miss her even more.

So when Harvey invited her over, he was practically whipping himself internally over it but he couldn't not be the friend she needed just because he couldn't control his emotions. He was constantly telling himself that he's being the bigger guy and doing his friend a favor, no matter how he'll get tortured this night, having her sleep in the next room but not being able to hold her in his arms.

"Hey, you wanna get comfortable while I order us some thai for dinner?"

She woke up from her daze and looked at him standing near the kitchen counter.

"You can go to my closet and take some tshirt and boxers. The bathroom's there too. Once you're done, you'll find the food already here."

She nodded with her head and went quickly and quietly to his bedroom. Even though they spent their only intimate night at her place, she knew what and where she is looking, having brought many times suits to his place or coming to get one of his tuxes from his condo for a gala while he still was drowned with paperwork at his office.

She took the smallest pair of boxers she could ever find and wore an old Harvard tshirt on top. After using the bathroom, she slid the bedroom doors and found him behind the kitchen counter, putting food in plates. Once he heard the doors noise, his head popped and looked at her, standing barefoot, long silky legs and the boxers barely showing under his big tshirt that wrapped her perfectly but not hiding the weight of her braless breasts. And if he wasn't already distracted by the idea of Donna Paulsen spending the night at his condo, the sight of Donna Paulsen in nothing but his own boxers and a thin tshirt did the job alright.

When he realized that, indeed, he was staring and she knew it, he cleared his throat and gave her one of his honest crinkly smiles and said:

"Come on, food's here"

Once she was seated in the barstool, she realized that he already discarded his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves, like he's used to. He was standing from the other side of the counter, having her in front of him and she could feel the tension between them, especially that they haven't really talked from the moment they got out of the Lexus, unless for the necessary stuff so she needed to break the ice between them for her to at least spend this night with ease.

"What are you doing standing there, come join me don't be shy", she said while patting the barstool next to the one she was sitting on.

"Oh please. _I_ am shy?" he scoffed while doing what she asked. "I inform you that I'm may be the only person that doesn't get shy at all, and I think you may have quite an idea about that", he added with a witty wink.

Donna was startled with what he said, having agreed to never talk about the other time, especially now that things between them are as shaky and uncertain as they ever were. But Donna is always Donna, no matter what, so of course she had a comeback:

"That's not what Mrs. Smith thought at that dinner gala"

"But she was sixty-five AND she was hitting on me!"

"Exactly" Donna said right before taking a sip of her wine glass, her eyebrows lifting and eyes opening wide and he couldn't help but laugh.

They finished dinner with the same banter they used to have and Harvey couldn't be happier of the familiar ground they came back to, and with her being in this domestic appearance sitting on a Tuesday casual night in the middle of his condo, it warmed his heart and made him feel loosened and light. As the night moved on, he had his seat turned towards her with his right arm on the counter, his full attention on the funny stories she's telling him and on the wine she's drinking. He was mesmerized with her casualness and he couldn't not be distracted by her lips on the glass of wine, or how she licked them after having a drop on them. They finished their third glass and Donna called it a night, thinking he was tired while in fact, he was dazed with her and with memories of her scent enveloping him while dancing at the wedding.

"You go ahead and sleep. I think I'm going to get another glass", he told her while pointing to the bottle next to him.

"You don't need clothes or to use the bathroom?"

"It's okay, I'll just use the small one. And I already have some sheets and clothes in the cupboard next to it"

Donna eyed him suspiciously and couldn't get what was going on with him. He seemed exhausted but here he is still wanting to drink on his own and coming up with impossible solutions instead of just going in with her to the bedroom and getting what he needs. If she didn't know him that well, she'd say he was nervous of being alone with her in his bedroom, but she also knew he explicitly said he didn't want more, thus didn't want her. She was Donna to him. Donna the best friend he was helping tonight and nothing more. She didn't wanna push it though so she just nodded.

"Goodnight Donna", he said with a small sweet smile.

"Thank you Harvey, for everything." And with that, she went to the bedroom and slid the doors shut behind her.

Harvey let go of the biggest sigh that night and gulped down his whole wine glass at once. He stood up, cleared the counter and went to the bathroom, ignoring the problem he had, assuming it'll go away soon.

Clothed in boxers and white tshirt, he opened the cupboard and took out one fresh white sheet and a pillow and went straight to the couch. With his left arm beneath his head and his right arm on his stomach, his little problem wasn't that little anymore. He eyed the tent on his lap, his mind went straight to the cause of it all and he felt more than he saw his dick twitch in anticipation of the mere innocent thought of the redhead who is sleeping in his bed.

"Fuck", he muttered, annoyed and sad and horny. He tried endlessly thinking about anything but her, but his mind always wandered to how she clutched his shirt from under his jacket in the last dance they shared, so intimate and so not them but he remembered how she let go that night, just like he did, and how she had her lips feather touch the side of his neck and his dick twitched again and his heart just clutched at the thought of them pretending his heart didn't pound forcefully against her chest and he couldn't think it was possible to get this horny by a woman _and_ by the emotions he held for her and he cursed himself. He covered his face with both hands and muttered some words of having to get his shit together and sleep. Then he turned on his left side and eyed the backrest of the couch, closed his eyes, tried to count to a hundred. But then, he couldn't, feeling the weight of his now full hard-on on his left thigh. He eyed the clock on the wall. Two in the morning. Donna went to the bedroom an hour and half ago. Enough time to fall asleep, he thought. She looked tired and she called it a night even though she seemed to have fun, so she's probably in a slumber right now. He weighted the rights and wrongs of what he was thinking about doing. She won't hear him, she's asleep. But it's wrong to do so, he'd feel so filthy afterwards. But if he doesn't, he might not fall asleep at all, not with the thought of her sleeping on his pillows, his sheets covering her curves, her breasts spilled on his mattress and goddamnit, his dick twitched again and he's going to lose his mind.

He rolled on his back, his left arm still under his head, he slowly moved his right one toward his waistband, over the boxers and cupped his length. He didn't intend on doing any sound but with the long time he let his pulsating erection without any touching, and with the thoughts of Donna caressing his mind and adding fuel to the fire, he got super sensible and he moaned. He stilled for a moment, but when no sound came out of the bedroom, he continued on his ministrations with the goal of making this short and effective. He couldn't. Thoughts of the redhead occupied his head and his chest expanded with warmth and tingling sensations he didn't know he could feel while doing such a primal thing.

Meanwhile, Donna couldn't sleep. She didn't turn and change positions though. She was feeling like a prey in his bed. His scent alone made it impossible for her to find sleep and so she just laid on her back eyeing the sealing and thinking about him. She couldn't get why he was acting so weird even though he made his intensions clear. He maybe was just stressed from work she thought but then, out of nowhere, she heard a sound. a muttered "fuck". Her whole body tensed. Could that be him? What's the problem? She then chose to not minding it and continued with her thoughts until she heard a not so quiet moan. And with that, she was up on her feet and slowly walking towards the doors. She stood there, motionless, not daring to make another move. When she heard Harvey pant, she couldn't help herself and slid very slowly the door so she could have a visual to the sounds she was hearing.

She couldn't see him or his face because of the backrest of the couch, but what he was doing wasn't that unobvious at all. She just catched her breath and couldn't believe what she was witnessing. How could he be this disrespectful and do this tonight of all nights while having her accommodated in his bedroom? She was growing more confused until she heard him say the one word that explained it all.

"Donna"

Then a sob.

Then nothing.

Harvey couldn't be any more confused. He just got himself off and he is supposed to feel nothing but relief but his heart was in pain thinking about her and how he can never have her, even now when she was _in his bed._ She explicitly told him that she didn't feel anything when she kissed him and even though, he still can feel her slowly swaying in his arms. He can still feel how she made him feel and he was crushed because now, he can't do anything about it.

She was frozen. She could hear him catch his breath and for a second, before she could talk herself out of it, she slid the door all the way, making her presence known.

Harvey could feel his heart drop. He didn't know what to do so he didn't do anything. With his softened dick still in his hand, and his white release on his naked stomach, he was wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Instead, he felt her presence on his left, standing, and he couldn't turn his head and look at her, so he did the only thing he could to preserve the little dignity he got left, release his length and cover it with his boxers. Thank god he didn't take them off, he thought. But then there's nothing to thank for in this situation.

He heard her say his name.

"Harvey"

He closed his eyes, the remaining tears that didn't get the chance to fall made their way on his cheeks, and said:

"Donna, I'm sorry. I really am. But could you just go back there and pretend you didn't see this? Just, please."

Instead of listening to him, she was looking at the tears that he let go of and remembered the sobbing she heard and she could feel something just isn't right so she walked around the couch and came to sit on the edge. When Harvey saw what she was doing, he got up in a sitting position himself, leaving her seated just next to him.

She didn't know what to say so she repeated the only word she knew that can express all what she was feeling and thinking:

"Harvey"

She was supposed to be angry, yell at him, tell him he is the most selfish man she ever knew, but all she felt was pain. For him, for "them".

"Just let it go"

She remained silent, then slowly put her hand on his cheek. The touch was so light it made him close his eyes with anticipation. But when he opened them, he couldn't look at her directly so he locked his sight on the distant city lights that penetrated the living area.

"Look at me"

He did. And she could see the tray his tears left on his cheeks so she soothed one of them with her thumb and whispered so softly "I'm not letting this go. Not this time. Not when you're like this"

He swallowed and she could see his throat bobbing, then said

"It's really nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that when you were in the next room."

"Harvey. I'm not talking about that and you know it"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this" and she took his face in both of her hands, her thumbs caressed his tears so softly.

"I don't think this is supposed to come out too", she tried to joke, to make him smile, feel at ease with her, lessen his tension but it did nothing and he grabbed both her wrists and lowered them to her lap, then put his in his own, looking at them.

"Harvey", she tried once more, this time suffocated, as if she just shared with him his tears, so he looked at her

"What"

"Talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth", she said, now her eyes filled with her own tears, her voice hushed and it pained him to see her like that.

"I love you, okay?!" he bursted before he even knew it. She then took his face with both her hands, slowly, brought him towards her and she started kissing the tray of tears on his cheeks so softly Harvey's eyes shuttered close. The whole action was so sweet he couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her face and made her look at him in the eye. Before she could say anything, he brought his lips to hers and caressed them with his own without ever actually kissing her. Then all she could ever feel is his tongue darting out and licking slowly her bottom lip before sucking on it. That was it for them before going full in the most passionate and intimate kiss they have ever had. Lips and tongues and hands and touches until they couldn't breathe anymore so they just put their foreheads against each other and inhaled each other's exhale. It was Donna who broke the silence when she whispered to him an "I love you too, you know?" that drew one of the sweetest smiles on his face. He watched her withdrawing from his embrace, leaning towards for the coffee table and taking some tissues from the Kleenex box. She wiped his stomach clean and he thought he never saw a more intimate gesture than this. He was still in his daze when she got up and took his hand with hers and told him:

"Come on. Let's go make you feel better" while bringing him to the bedroom with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She steps inside the room, with her hand holding his, him right after her, and it's kind of ironic because she's acting as if she's bringing him to her room while in fact she's inviting him to his. For a second, she gets flustered, because yes, they just said they loved each other but they said nothing more. She stands for a quick moment then turns around and looks at him, but then, she gets no time to say or do anything because Harvey is all over her. He takes her in his arms, right hand on her waist and left one enveloping her back and kisses her. She's thrown in a whirlwind of emotions because she's with Harvey and she's in his bedroom and he's pouring his soul into her mouth and on her body and into her soul. Even though it's just lips, the kiss is so heated and she's so turned on by the wet noises they are making. He darts his tongue out and licks her lips and she opens her mouth and slides hers on his and oh my god how come she's forty and she's never been kissed like this before. Harvey pulls out for air, and for her to look at him and see that he's been thinking and feeling the same things she was. He was topless so she took the chance to touch him everywhere she could, to know he was real, to get burned with the heat his body is emanating. Harvey, panting, walks her backwards toward the edge of the bed, his eyes never getting off her. Then he lays her gently between the white fluffy pillows and hovers above her.

"You know, I have never had the chance to tell you how much I've thought about this over the years", he said then slowly licked his way from her mouth to her neck. He lingered there, nibbling and tugging then quietly continuing:

"And I never had the chance to tell you how much you affected me that night at the wedding", she hears him and feels him breathing hotly against her neck and she whimpers. At that she feels his hardness twitch against her thigh and desire pool like waterfalls inside her.

"It took me everything to not kiss you in the middle of that dance floor. Not because I didn't want to. God, how much I did. But because I thought it wouldn't be fair to you. Not after how I hurt you."

She took his face between her hands and made him look at her and said:

"Harvey, it doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore. I'm here now, we're both here." and kissed him so softly he drowned in her and almost forgot what he was wanting to say.

"No. I need to say this. I need you to know this. Because if this ever going to work, I have to be the minimum of the man you deserve"

"There's a this that you need to work?", she asks him with a lifted eyebrow, half joking and half not believing that he's ready to acknowledge that he wants this too.

"Donna. What were you thinking? Of course I want to be with you. I've always wanted to. But I couldn't do it. I was too scared of losing you."

"Then what changed?"

"Other than you seeing me holding my dick in my hands?", he chuckles and she does too.

"Oh, I already saw that", she counters.

"Then you already know how hard you have the ability to make it. And it's not just sexual. The mere thought of you tonight brought me to the most difficult situation I've ever found myself in"

She then envelop her hands around his neck and whisper so gently in his ear:

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

So he does. He plays with the hem of his shirt, the one she's wearing and drowns his fingers underneath it. He fondles her waist, her stomach then slowly up to her breasts. She moans slightly and he continues on telling her against her neck:

"Seeing you in my clothes made it impossible for me to think straight."

He gives her an open mouth kiss on the neck

"I wanted to focus on anything but the sight of your lips on the wine glass made my blood travel south"

He pinches a nipple and she groans.

"For a moment, I just made myself believe that you're actually spending the night in my apartment, with me, having dinner and drinks, laughing and flirting with the sure idea of me taking you to bed that night. That I'll be able to hold your back against my chest all through the night. That I'll be able to hold you against me with your breasts in my palms and that you'll let me, want me to fondle them like this"

And he does just that, and she moans like she never did before, because if this isn't turning her on, then what he's telling her certainly is.

He lets go of her and brings her shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere on the floor of the room. Then, he goes for her panties and slides them over her legs. She doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything. Just waits for him, both arms draping over her head on the pillows and she looks so erotically inviting and his heart clutches with the emotions this sight brings him.

"You're so beautiful", so he tells her and she bites on her lower lip trying to hide the smile he got out of her but couldn't. He's standing on his knees on the bed right in front of her and she brings her right foot to the waistband of his boxers so he wakes up from his daze. He takes her foot in his hands and gently kisses her calf then puts it back on the mattress. He takes his boxers off as well and his hardness springs free of its confines, proudly standing in front of her eyes and she looks at it with hunger.

He throws their underwear too and lowers himself on her. He takes her in his arms and breathes her in. He has no intention of ending this soon. He's had a lot of hot sex in his life. He's had a lot of hot sex with her as well, that one night they got together. But that night, even though they had this undescriptible connection, they weren't as close as they are now. They have come so far and tonight, he wants to live the whole experience with her. He wants to make love to her. He wants to feel her kisses, her touches, his love spilling out of him. And he wants her to feel the same.

After a few minutes that he had his head buried in her neck and his hands slowly sliding across her body, while she was caressing his cheeks and his neck and his hair and everything she could find, he hears her repeating the only words he thought he'll never hear her say again:

"I love you"

He brings his head up and looks at her and sees the tears she has in her eyes so she says again:

"I love you so much"

And that was it for him. He brings his lips to hers and kisses her so passionately. She opens his mouth with hers and licks his tongue, making it a battle of dominance until they come to a halt and end the kiss slowly. He turns her on her left side, and gets on his left one as well, making her body fall flush on his by the waist. The sudden act makes her ass push right on his hardness and they both moan. He brings his hand to his manhood and positions it so that it's placed on her slit. She whimpers at the contact, then makes a louder noise when he grabs her by her right boob and thrusts. He repeats the movement again and again and she mewls when she hears him groan. And he hisses when he hears her moan, the friction making them both losing their minds. It takes her everything to gather herself and pronounce a couple of words:

"Harvey please. I need… Please"

And with that he plunges himself in her warmth. She's dripping wet and she's tight and she feels fucking amazing so he tells her exactly that and she moans his name

"Harvey"

And he loses his mind when he hears his name dropping from her sweet mouth.

He's a mess of hands holding her everywhere. Her breasts, her waist, her stomach. He finally settles on her hips and asks between pants:

"What do you need donna"

She doesn't say anything other than the whimpers and moans getting out of her mouth. But she takes his hand from her hip and brings it to her mound, hoping that's all the answer he needs. So he brings his index inside her slit and draws firm circles on her clit and she writhes in his arms.

"Harvey I'm so close"

"Then let go for me Donna", he tells her then sucks on her earlobe and swirls his tongue on it and that gets her to the edge and she's panting and moaning his name. He falters his movements for a second to let her catch her breath but she grabs the hand he had on her clit and brings it to her ass, shakes her hips and says:

"Come for me like I did for you"

So he fastens his pace even more and with five more thrusts, he comes undone with his face buried in her shoulder and he's panting and holding on her for dear life. He whispers an 'I love you' and she tells him she knows. He kisses her shoulder blades then slips out of her, needing to see her face. She turns around and holds him in her arms.

They stay tangled in each other for I don't know how long, just listening to the other's breathing and heartbeat. He kisses her temple many times then hears her sigh so he looks at her and he finds her peacefully falling to sleep. So he holds her even more tightly and closes his eyes, wishing that he'll never have his bed for his own as long as he may live


End file.
